


Jealous

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: Lou didn't use to think she was a jealous person





	Jealous

Lou Miller knew she was many things. A criminal? Undoubtedly. A lesbian? As proud as fucking possible. An idiot in love with her partner? As whipped as whipped could get. Engaged? Had the diamonds to prove it. But a jealous person? That thought had never even occurred to her. 

She had hated it when Debbie started dating that Becker scum-she was in love with the woman! It was logical to be angry about that. Not a jealousy thing; a heartbroken ex thing. That was completely understandable. Not a jealousy thing whatsoever. If, even now they were together and Becker was old news rotting in prison, her heart clenched and anger flooded through her veins, it was just Lou reliving the heartache. And besides, she just had to have even the tiniest touch from Debbie to feel okay. 

Now, she was considering it.

Because they were in a nightclub, a fancy one with the rest of their team, their friends, and a man, not even attractive and definitely not of any interest to them, was flirting with Debbie, her Debbie, in a way that made her blood boil. Debbie wasn’t even playing into it, not like how she used to when they were first dating, and Lou trusted her to be faithful, always trusted her no matter what. But her blood was rushing in her ears and red was taking over her vision and the good mood she was in had evaporated in an instant.

Stalking towards her fiancee, her fiancee, Lou didn’t even hear Constance whisper about how “she’s on the warpath” to the others and focused entirely on how Debbie was hers, not anyone else’s. For the rest of their lives, never to be parted. They’d promised to say those vows properly, not like how they’d whispered them to each other the night of their engagement, and the shithead who wouldn’t back off was about to find out exactly what type of mess he was in. 

“Hey beautiful, now this really is a party,” the man slurred, grinning at her and swerving on his stool to get a better look. Lou, barely even looking at him, shoved him off to the floor, smirking as no one moved to help the bastard, and kissed Debbie with everything she had in her. Not even caring if they were causing a scene, she dragged Debbie out of the club to where her motorbike was reliably parked. 

“Hey, Lou,” Debbie whispered in her ear as they got in, sounding so incredibly proud. “I love you so much, babe.”

“I love you too, darling. Now hold on tight ‘cause I really wanna get you home.”


End file.
